


The Great Valentine's Day Debacle

by TheDinosaurNerd



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pranks, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDinosaurNerd/pseuds/TheDinosaurNerd
Summary: Akarsha finds a rose taped to her locker on the morning of Valentine's Day. What ensues is a complete and utter mess.But, you know, messes can turn out well. In theory.





	The Great Valentine's Day Debacle

When Akarsha woke up on the morning of Valentine’s Day, she didn’t think much of it. In fact, it took all the way until she was waiting outside Diya’s house before she remembered what day it was. Even then, she doubted anything would come of it.

After a few minutes, Diya finally comes out of her house, still in the process of pulling her backpack on. Before she can even say hello, Akarsha fires off a pickup line from her infinite mental library of shitty pickup lines:

“Hey, are you a wifi hotspot? Cause I feel a connection.”

Diya gives Akarsha a look and starts briskly walking away.

“Aw, come on! It’s Valentine’s Day, I gotta get my game on!”

* * *

 

Akarsha catches up with Diya a little further up the street. Diya slows down a little for her.

“So. Any plans for today?”

Diya smiles. “Min and I are going to the dog park after school. You?”

“I’m gonna flirt with everything that moves. I’m gonna have a field day.” She gives Diya a thumbs up.

When they reach the intersection, Akarsha comes up with one of her patented Weird QuestionsTM:

“What if the president… was bees?”

Diya gives her a confused look. “What?”

“Like, what if the president was just a bunch of bees?”

“Like, if he was just a bunch of bees floating in a suit?”

“Yeah.”

“…I guess we’d start exporting more honey.”

* * *

 

Diya and Akarsha make it to school. Akarsha splits off to go find her locker. She walks around the courtyard and past the classrooms to the block of lockers where hers is.

To her surprise, there is a rose taped onto her locker with a small note attached. She jogs over and yanks it off. The note reads:

‘From your secret admirer.’

“What the hell?” she mutters to herself. Going off her luck in the past, this makes literally no sense. Surely, somebody had to have paid money to get this rose put here. And that’s something Akarsha isn’t equipped to deal with.

Maybe it’s a glitch in the Matrix.

* * *

 

Akarsha meets back up with Diya down at her locker. Quite predictably, she’s occupied opening Noelle’s water bottle. Akarsha calls out to them and jogs over.

“Hey, homies! Some weird shit is going down. Check this out.” She shows the others the rose.

“Fascinating,” says Noelle. “You bought yourself a flower. How sad.” Noelle is wearing the closest thing to a shit-eating grin Akarsha has ever seen on Noelle’s face.

Diya grabs the rose and reads the note. “Who do you think it’s from?” she asks. Akarsha shrugs as Diya returns the flower.

“Could be anyone.” Akarsha looks around the courtyard suspiciously. There are people everywhere. “I’m gonna get to the bottom of this.”

“Perhaps you could employ those absurd pickup lines of yours. You’ll be able to single out everybody with standards low enough to have done it,” says Noelle.

“Sheesh, Frenchman,” responds Akarsha. “You sound almost smug about this. Are you okay?”

“I am in perfect health.”

At that moment, Min appeared out of nowhere, surprising Diya with a bear hug.

“What’s going on, jackasses?”

“Akarsha has a secret admirer,” whispers Diya. “She got a rose.” Akarsha blushes and scratches her head.

“Oh. My. GOD.”

“I know,” whispers Diya.

Min starts cackling like a psychotic hyena.

“Alright, I gotta get to class,” says Min, “but you better give me ALL the fuckin details at lunch.” At that, Min runs off.

“We should probably get to class, too,” says Noelle.

* * *

 

Noelle is the first person into the classroom. The first thing she notices is that her desk and chair are completely covered in sticky notes. Akarsha enters the room next, and smugly watches Noelle as she processes what she’s looking at. Diya comes in next, sees the desk, and starts silently giggling.

“Wh- did- did you do this?” Noelle asks Akarsha accusingly.

Akarsha shrugs.

“H-how?! When did you even do this?!”

“You know how I stayed after school the other day?”

“You- this is a ridiculous waste of resources AND time!! What is wrong with you?!”

“The easier question would be, ‘what isn’t wrong with me?’”

“AKARSHAAAaaaAAA!!!!!”

Noelle marches over to the desk and takes a closer look at the sticky notes. There is a silly (but fairly well drawn) face on each one. Noelle has to stop herself from laughing, and ends up producing a weird strained coughing sound as a result. She starts plucking notes off of her chair and throwing them at Akarsha, who picks them up and starts putting them on her head.

“You are completely insane,” mutters Noelle.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

The bell rings, thus ending Noelle and Akarsha’s daily morning struggle.

* * *

 

At lunch, Diya tells Min the entire story surrounding Akarsha’s ‘secret admirer’.

“So, who do you think did it?” she asks.

Akarsha shrugs. “No idea.”

“Perhaps there was a clerical error, and the rose was actually meant for a cheerleader,” says Noelle. “It’s more likely than a sane human being experiencing some form of attraction to this… lunatic.” She gestures to Akarsha.

“Quiet, you. I have an idea; I’m gonna go and flirt with _everyone_. I’ll judge everybody’s reactions to see if I can figure out who it is. Like Hamlet.”

“Yes, but the difference between you and Hamlet is that Hamlet is an enjoyable read,” says Noelle.

“…You’re a real piece of work, you know that? Whatever. I’ll be right back.” Akarsha stands, cracks her knuckles, and marches off to a nearby group of students.

 

Ten minutes later, she returns to the table, looking dejected.

“Did that go as well as you expected?” Noelle says.

“Several people requested that I, and I quote, ‘fuck off’.”

Min snorts. “Yeah, fuck off, Akarsha.”

Akarsha flips her off while maintaining eye contact with Noelle. “Anyways, I have a new plan: hack into the school system and find a list of everybody who bought flowers.”

Noelle narrows her eyes. “That would be a crime.”

“Yeah. So?”

“So?! You would be committing a crime! Do you have no sense of morality?”

“What does hacking have to do with morality? This isn’t exactly something that’ll weigh on my conscience.”

Noelle groans.

* * *

 

In the next class, Noelle unpacks her bags and goes to set her pencils neatly on her desk. One problem: her pencils aren’t in her bag.

“Where are my pencils?” She looks over to Akarsha, who has several pencils sticking out of her hair.

“Hm? Pencils? Sorry, haven’t seen any.

Noelle stands and starts approaching Akarsha. “Give me those.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Akarsha starts shuffling away from Noelle.

“Akarsha, get back here!” Noelle starts chasing Akarsha around the room, until Akarsha trips over nothing and faceplants on the ground. She sheepishly pulls herself to her feet.

“Fine. Here’s your damn pencils.” Akarsha pulls the pencils out of her hair and shoves them into Noelle’s braid.

“Really?”

“Come on, Frenchman, you look good! Am I right, Diya?”

Diya, who is still sitting at her desk like a normal person, smiles and nods.

Noelle huffs and pulls the pencils out of her hair. “You’re insufferable,” she snarls.

“I prefer intolerable, thank you very much.”

Noelle rolls her eyes and returns to her seat.

* * *

 

The school day ends. Diya meets up with Min, and they go off to the dog park, leaving Akarsha and Noelle behind in the courtyard.

“It’s just you and me now, Frenchman.”

“Oh, wonderful. My nightmares are coming true.”

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s go to the library; I wanna hack the system. Gonna get to the bottom of this flower biz.”

Noelle smiles knowingly. “There’s no need. I think I’ve figured out who did it.”

Akarsha raises her eyebrows. “Really?”

“Yes. It was me.”

“…What?”

“I’ve had this idea for a prank for months now. The perfect act of vengeance; trick you with a fake ‘secret admirer’ and then tease you relentlessly about it.”

“… I don’t believe you. Even you’re not that heartless.”

In response, Noelle produces a receipt for the rose from her book bag and hands it to Akarsha.

“Y-you… wow. WOW. You are cruel, Noelle. You heartless monster. Never have I ever felt so betrayed and broken.”

“Okay, now you’re hamming it up.”

“I mean, props for screwing with me so effectively, but geez, man. Harsh.” Akarsha scratches her head and looks away.

Noelle’s smirk starts to falter. “I- are you actually getting worked up over this?”

Akarsha turns back to face her. “Pfft. Nah, man. All’s fair in love and war, right, Frenchman?” Noelle can tell her heart isn’t in her words.

“Well, you know what, I think I’m gonna go home now. Been a long day. I’ll see you tomorrow, Frenchman.” Akarsha starts walking away. Noelle looks after her as she leaves, before running after her and grabbing her wrist.

“Akarsha, wait.”

Akarsha turns back around. “What is it?”

“I… may have had additional motives in my little prank that I have not yet disclosed.”

Akarsha raises her eyebrows.

“I…may have… feelings… for you.” The words sound completely foreign coming out of Noelle’s mouth.

“... Oh." Akarsha studies Noelle's face to see if she's still screwing with her. She doubts that's the case, since Noelle has started blushing and is looking down at her feet.

She grabs Noelle by the collar and kisses her.

Every part of Akarsha’s brain freaks out. The idea of kissing Noelle, of all people, seems completely insane. But it's also kinda nice. 

Every part of Noelle’s brain freaks out. This is an uncharacteristic display of emotion, and it’s probably really unsanitary. But it's not entirely unpleasant.

Akarsha is the one who pulls away, blushing like a moron. Noelle stands there, also blushing like a moron.

“So… you like me…?” mutters Akarsha. “And… I like you? So…”

“So… let’s go to Snowcastle. On a date.”

Akarsha smiles and nods. “Hells yeah. A date.”

“…If you break their table, I’ll kill you myself.”

When Akarsha woke up on the morning of Valentine’s Day, she was not expecting to end up on a date with her best friend/crush. But she’s not exactly going to complain with the results.

**Author's Note:**

> epilogue: akarsha doesn't break the table, but she breaks the chairs
> 
> Comments are welcome.


End file.
